fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Former President Obama's Sex Scandal
President Obama Cheating Scandal - Apparently our beloved Ex President Barack Obama (born 3/6/1950) has been having an affair for many years with the Secretary of State Amarosa Manigault (born 7/27/1985). There is a 35 year age difference, this sex scandal is as juicy as gossip can get. Sources have stated that Michelle is aware and has done everything possible to keep this hush hush and out of the public's eyes. The two were spotted together in Africa as they were both there serving as goodwill ambassadors for Nelson Mandela. They also had a 6 year old boy with them who was caught on tape referring to them both as Mama and Papa. Apparently, the two had an illegitimate child together while he was in office. It was speculated that Amarosa does appear to be carrying their second child and is due in March of 2020. If this is true, that would make President Barack Obama a father to 4 children, two legitimate by marriage and two illegitimate from a long term ongoing affair. It is said that the two Obama & Amarosa knew each-other from Stanford University, they both went to college there and they met when Obama was their for a fundraiser and that is how they met. Upon graduation, she flew to DC for an interview and was hired during Obama's first four years in office. Apparently all you have to do is sleep with the president to come out of college making six figures. All while Michelle was back home in Washington, getting the Sasha ready to go dress shopping for her upcoming wedding. It’s also time to get Malia ready for her upcoming college tours throughout the U.S. One has to wonder what in the world was going on in our White House. As we all see the Obama’s as the perfect couple. What will become of Obama's and their legacy? Thankfully, their all out of the White House now and Michell and the girls don’t have to deal with the aftermath of their fathers poor choices while living up to the perfect family expectations. Although, the entire country is appalled and in shock over the breaking news. It’s as if we’ve all been cheated on - We the people are not happy that the world favorite presidents is a cheating, lying, he has lost all support from all areas of the USA . All parties involved republican, independent and democrats and dragging this poor family though the mudd. Our hearts go out to Michelle, Malia and Sasha, they are all innocent and deserve none of what has happened to their family. It is said by sources that the daughters of former president Obama have cut all ties to their dad. And we have no further details on the upcoming nuptials of his eldest daughter Sasha Obama. I guess the biggest question here is will President Obama be present at his eldest daughter's wedding? If so, will their illegitimate siblings from Amarosa be present? If not, who will give this young lady away at the altar?